


Amygdala

by MobiAblackout



Series: Madatobi one-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autopsies, Child Abuse, Dark, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiAblackout/pseuds/MobiAblackout
Summary: Tobirama's life was always full of hypocrisy and irony.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Madatobi one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135556
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Amygdala

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before reading.

Tobirama spars with his anija. 

It's been so long since anija talked to him, since the Nakano accident to be exact, Tobirama was kind of getting accustomed to it, after all, it wasn't that bad since he got a summon contract since, and his fluffy little snow leopards are always a joy to be around so it's not like he has been completely alone, Senju children can hit him with stone all they want, he no longer feels sad when they don't play with him. 

Tobirama knows Hashirama is stronger than him, if he weren't, Tobirama never would have made it this far, all in all, they start slow only taijutsu which he is clearly better at.

In the woods, it's hard to come close to his anija's level. When the other start using branches to hit or dodge, actually it doesn't take long until Hashirama backs him against a tree and five branches suddenly scutch his back, if it weren't for the tendrils holding his legs, the younger easily could've fled from the spot, they don't stop basting his back as he falls forward the ivies swirl around his wrist and fingers tightly, making sure that hand signs will be impossible.

Water.

Drawing water from thin air, his water senbons start chopping the branches but they are growing, again and again, getting tighter and thicker each time, the leashes hitting his back doesn't stop.

**A hit to the stomach, blood pours in his mouth, strong callous hands grappling him on hips, breath leaves his lungs as his back and head hit the ground.**

**"You are truly a bastard, you knew he was meeting an Uchiha but didn't lift a finger, I was stupid, should have beat it out of you instead of asking to follow Hashirama."**

His throat runs dry as his ears start buzzing, dread filling his belly, and apprehension gives its place to nausea, the younger blacks out for some seconds but becomes aware again because Hashirama moves close to land a punch on the back of his head.

When he becomes aware again it's night and he is completely wrapped in roots and branches, hidden inside of a bough, he tries to cut them again but they start to regrow. 

-

On the first day, Tobirama can't find any answer. 

Does he really deserve this? Why is Hashirama doing this to him? to his only remaining brother, because of an enemy. He doesn't understand, why? Hashirama must know he had no other choice! He tried to protect him! So why? Why? Why? Why?

On the second day, he muses about Kawarama. 

About how much of a better fighter he was, at six, although he got killed, but he nearly killed all the child hunters, he thinks about how much of a genius he was, making Doton jutsus arbitrary, he thinks about how much everything would have been different if Kawa was still alive. Thinks of his earthy warm chakra that always had determination in it. 

On the third day, he thinks of Itama. 

About his cuteness and his soft heart, how he lived in the moment no matter what, thinks of how much Itama loved him, following him around and coming to his room when the nightmares disturbed him, thinks of his cool earthy chakra that always had affection in it. 

On the fourth day, he recalls Hashirama's memory. 

He remembers a brother that wanted to change the world if that made him happy, an older brother that always was invincible in his eyes, a brother that made him stronger, his anija. He recalls his massive chakra that although sometimes made him shiver and hurt, reminded him that someone so powerful always got his back. 

On the fifth day, Tobirama wonders about Madara. 

Tobirama doesn't know him, if anything he hates his guts knowing that defeating the other would be impossible, he wonders if Madara had given Izuna silent treatment too if Madara beat the younger too, will he burn Izuna for following orders? He knows the answer, Madara's chakra, a mix of fire, hurricane and irritation is always close to sparky, joyful chakra. 

On the sixth day, he plans Izuna's death. 

Since Madara took away his anija, he will take away Izuna from him too, he only needs to beat sharingan's speed. 

On the seventh day, the wooden reeves and ropes around him start to loosen. Tobirama crawls his way out of the empty bough after breaking it. 

-

Tobirama tattoos three lines on his face. 

For the first time he feels freer than ever, each line for each brother that he lost, they are red as his eyes, as red as sharingan. 

-

Tobirama beats the sharingan.

He spends fifteen nights inside of a tree after that, it doesn't matter anymore, the first day there he sensed Izuna's chakra dimming and finally became nonexistent and darkness of grief and insanity creeps inside Madara. 

-

Konoha is founded. 

They use his ideas to build it, now everybody is happy, now Hashirama and Madara are friends again but all he feels is agony and loss, he feels defeated. 

His students bring him some joy. 

-

Madara dies and nobody wants his corpse. 

He takes the body to his lab and observes it, Madara's now too pale skin is cold, soft dark long hair scattered around his gorgeous face, those long eyelashes, that small but manly nose, that plumped mouth, those high cheekbones, his beautiful sculpted body is motionless, broad and heavily muscled shoulders that must be the result of wielding that massive gunbai. Tobirama can see why Hashirama calls him a gift from the Devine. His fingertips are burnt, he touches the glove-less hand and brings it to his face, his skin is softer than any other shinobi. Tobirama sleeps curled around Madara, he is cold but having someone close to him, touching him is nice. At least Madara doesn't lash hatred and fear toward him like everyone else, not anymore.

Tobirama can sense the chakra that still exists in the other's eyes, it's amusing. He opens his skull and finds out that his eyes are directly connected to the amygdala. He keeps him locked up in a sealed room. 

-

Tobirama starts to get used to Madara's screams. 

It's been two years but that sound is the most satisfying song he has ever heard. 

-

Hashirama dies, Tobirama could have saved him. 

Tobirama doesn't feel anything, doesn't even feel an ounce of the grief he felt at Itama's funeral. The village grieves for him just enough. Hashirama was dead to him for far too long. 

-

Tobirama becomes Hokage. 

He makes changes that people are not happy about, it doesn't matter. 

-

Tobirama enters the sealed room, it was a wrong move, wrong to feel pity for this creature. 

Madara pins him down at the sight and burns his body slowly, burns his hole, and fucks him bloody and as humiliating as possible. Tobirama is numb to the pain, no threatening words can get Madara out of this room. 

This feels good, it makes him feel something. Tobirama is addicted to Madara, to his burning chakra and the feel of his skin. They do it too often, Tobirama looks forward to it each time. Madara kisses him once then he never touches him again. 

Tobirama wonders-

No.

-

A black creature tells him about a plan. 

He completes the Edo Tensei. 

-

War is inevitable. 

He fights as he was born to, he was always a weapon. Before leaving he couldn't stop himself from leaving the sealed room open and his scrolls unsealed, Madara will find great use for them. 

-

Tobirama is dying. 

His last question is a question that he asks often.

Who has hatred really cursed?

His life was always full of hypocrisy and irony.   


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after going through anti tobirama tag on Tumblr to hurt myself.
> 
> I love Tobirama, that's it, now I'm going to read some madatobi fluff.


End file.
